Zeref Dragneel
|-|Zeref Dragneel= |-|Emperor Outfit= |-|Fairy Heart Form= Summary Zeref Dragneel is considered to be the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, who possesses extremely dangerous, and powerful Magic. In reality, he is a reclusive, self-hating youth who cannot control his powers. He is the founder and current Emperor of the Alvarez Empire, under the alias of Spriggan, and the older brother of Natsu Dragneel. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | At least High 6-C, possibly High 6-B Name: Zeref Dragneel, The Black Wizard, Emperor Spriggan, The Ugly Fairy, God of Space and Time Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 400+ Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telepathy, Time Stop, Limited Necromancy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Durability Negation, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Summoning (Can summon multiple demons he created from his Book of Zeref), Magic Absorption (Absorbed the Fairy Heart from Mavis Vermilion), Limited Transmutation (Can change the appearance of something but it still retains its original properties), Spatial Manipulation (Completely sealed the Ravines of time), Resistances to the following: Empathic Manipulation (Resisted the effects of Larcade's Pleasure Magic), Time Manipulation (Possesses greater control over Time Magic than Ultear Milkovich), Magic Nullification (Resisted this ability when Keyes used it), Death Manipulation (Resisted Mavis' Death Magic, which shares a similar nature as his own), Soul Manipulation (Resisted Franmalth's soul extraction, and was unaffected by Larcade's Pleasure Magic which affects the soul) | All previous abilities, Dimensional Travel (Is able to travel to the Space Between Time), Fusionism (Was able to fuse Fairy Heart and Space Between Time together to create Neo-Eclipse), Time-Space Manipulation (Can completely revert all damage done to him, as even after his whole body was completely vaporized by Natsu, he was able to effortlessly rewind his body back to normal) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Stronger than both August and Irene Belserion. Clashed with Natsu ehanced by Igneel's flames), can ignore conventional durability with Death Magic | At least Large Island level, possibly Large Country level+ (Far stronger than before. Possibly stronger than Etherion, after absorbing Fairy Heart, and gaining access to all the magic of the Space Between Time) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Irene and August) | Massively Hypersonic+ '(Blitzed X792 DF Natsu) 'Lifting Strength: Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Island Class (Clashed with Natsu and sent him flying several meters with a kick. Traded blows with Igneel's Flames Natsu) | At least Large Island Class, possibly Large Country Class+ (Effortlessly pierced Natsu's body with his hand. Traded blows with Savage Dragon Fire Natsu) Durability: Large Island level (Capable of taking hits from Fire Dragon King Mode Natsu enhanced by Igneel's power) | At least Large Island level, possibly Large Country level+ (His body was completely destroyed by Natsu's Demolition Fist, but this is probably due to him letting it happen. Took blows from Savage Dragon Fire Natsu) Stamina: Very high | Limitless (Fairy Heart is an Infinite Magic Supply) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with death magic. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with death magic. Possibly Universal+ with Neo Eclipse. Standard Equipment: Book of END, possibly other Books of Zeref Intelligence: Zeref is a genius within magic. Possessing centuries worth of knowledge, having mastered all of the Black Arts at a very young age and creating thousands of demons. Weaknesses: His magic is significantly held down by the negative emotions of people as long as he bears the burden of humanity to atone for his sins. After the timeskip, it's shown he no longer feels the need to bear this burden as long as the world resents him and thus resenting humanity. Immortality granted by his magic can be removed, thanks to the contradictory nature of that ability. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Black Arts (黒い魔法 Kuroi Mahō): The most dangerous and darkest type of magic in the series. Zeref's Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own, Zeref's lack of control over his Black Arts seems to come from his emotional state. His Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around him, but, when he no longer cares about others, he gains complete control over his Magic, and becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted killer spoken of in legend. *'Ankhseram Black Magic' (アンクセラムの黒魔術 Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu): It is a Black Art that allows Zeref to kill any living thing he desires. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around him. However, when Zeref forgets the value of, and no longer cares about, a human life, he can fully control this Magic. Certain Magic Items can protect people from Ankhseram Black Magic, such as Natsu Dragneel's scarf. This Magic also appears, contrary to the nature of the Black Arts, unable to be learned, as Zeref only gained this curse-like Magic by upsetting the ancient God of life and death, Ankhseram, who apparently bestowed this upon Zeref due to his making light of the connections between life, death and people in his race to bring his brother back to life. The side effect of this Magic is immortality and the inability to age. **'Immortality:' Approximately 400 years ago, Zeref successfully attained immortality, which is revealed to be a byproduct of him being cursed by the God of life and death, Ankhseram, with Ankhseram Black Magic. In addition, he is also unaging. **'High-Speed Regeneration:' Owing to his status as an immortal, if Zeref has gone at least a short amount of time with receiving damage occurring in successive intervals, his wounds heal without a trace. **'Death Predation:' The usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. **'Death Orb:' A spell that creates a dark mass in a formation of a ball, when used, destroys everything in its path. **'Death Pillar:' Zeref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura. This spell creates a huge vertical explosion, and its blast radius is seemingly controllable. It was used to kill Hades. **'Death Cage:' Zeref ensnares his opponent with either a death magic sphere or several death magic tentacles which drain the life from their very existence. **'Death Blast:' Zeref Raises his hand and blasts a hole throw his opponents chest. **'Stygian Blast Circle:' Zeref gathers flame-like dark matter in his palm and strikes his target with the powerful attack. This attack is so powerful, it briefly contended with a Savage Dragon Fire Natsu's Blaze of Savage Emotions. Death_Wave.gif|Death Predation Death_Orb.gif|Death Orb Death_Pillar.gif|Death Pillar Death_Cage.png|Death Cage Zeref's_Blast.jpg|Death Blast Zeref's Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness.png|Stygian Death Circle *'Living Magic' (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō): A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that breathes life into an object. Some of Zeref's creations are sentient, and seek to further Zeref's former, as-of-yet unknown, evil desires. Most of the beings that Zeref created were Demons. **'Nemesis:' This spell creates Demons from rubble. It can create an entire army of Demons with just a few rocks. This spell was used by Hades while battling Fairy Tail. A spell from Volume 4 Verse 20 of one of the Books of Zeref. **'Deliora' (デリオラ, Deriora): One of Zeref's many creations, Deliora was a monstrous Demon that attacked the icy villages in the North. Deliora was imprisoned in a block of ice by Ur.Lyon Vastia tried to unfreeze it so he could kill the Demon, however, after years of being imprisoned in Ur's ice, the Demon's life force was greatly reduced, so much, in fact, that simply upon being released from the ice, it died. **'Lullaby' (ララバイ, Rarabai): A flute that can transform into a giant Demon. Whoever hears Lullaby's song (aside from the caster) will die. Erigor hoped to use this to kill the Guild Masters at their meeting. As Kageyama failed to carry out the mission, Lullaby transformed into its Demon form to feast upon souls. However, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet were able to defeat the Demon flute. It currently is in the Magic Council's possession. **'Tartaros' (冥府の門, タルタロス, Tarutarosu): Zeref stated that all of Tartaros' members are Demons he created. ***'E.N.D.' (ＥＮＤ, イーエヌディー, Ī Enu Dī) or Etherious Natsu Dragneel (エーテリアス・ナツ・ドラグニル Ēteriasu Natsu Doraguniru):''' The strongest of his Demons and the master of Tartaros. ***Mard Geer Tartaros' (マルド・ギール・タルタロス ''Marudo Gīru Tarutarosu):''' One of his strongest Demons and second in command of Tartaros. ***Kyôka' (キョウカ ''Kyōka):''' An Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros, and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. ***Jackal' (ジャッカル ''Jakkaru):''' An Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. ***Tempester' (テンペスター ''Tenpesutā):''' An Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. ***Keyes' (キース ''Kīsu):''' An Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. ***Seilah' (セイラ ''Seira):''' An Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and its team of the the Nine Demon Gates. ***Ezel' (エゼル ''Ezeru):''' An Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. ***Torafuzar' (トラフザー ''Torafuzā):''' An Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. ***Franmalth' (フランマルス ''Furanmarusu):' An Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and its team: the Nine Demon Gates. ***'Yakdoriga (ヤクドリガ Yakudoriga):' A lesser Etherious that serves the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros. *** 'Lamy (ラミー Ramī):' A mass-produced Etherious and a member of the Dark Guild Tartaros, working under Kyôka to help with the Demons' regeneration process. *'Reverse to Book Form: Zeref can transform any of his Creations into book. *'Immobilization Magic:' A Black Art of Zeref's that allows him to freeze time for all except those he specifically chooses to remain mobile. After casting this Magic, the surrounding area and all those affected by the Magic appear inverted in color, whilst those unaffected remain as they are. *'Law:' When this spell is activated, a bright light envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on the user's target. This spell is so powerful that it was able to completely counteract the effects of the Tenrou Jade. However, this Magic requires 10 years of training to complete, and it comes with equally risky effects if performed incorrectly or in its incomplete state. Zeref taught Mavis that spell. Expert Sensor: Zeref was able to sense Acnologia approaching Tenrou Island from quite a fair distance, as well as talk to Mavis Vermilion despite not being able to see or hear her. Fire Magic: Zeref is capable of burning his creations (while they are in book form). It is unknown that ability is limited to Books of Zeref. Teleportation: Zeref is capable of teleportation. However, the nature of its ability is unknown. Telekinesis: Zeref is capable of moving objects and even humans with power of will (As it was shown in the case of E.N.D book and Makarov Dreyar). Bullet Magic: A type of Magic which allows Zeref to produce various types of Magical ballistic projectiles out of his hands to attack opponents. Zeref points with his index finger, which allows him to fire Magical bullets from his stretched out finger. Fairy Heart Form: Zeref, after activating the Magic of Fairy Heart and the Space Between Time, accesses a mode that he himself calls "surpassing a God of Time and Space". In this form, he becomes fully white overall, with an intricate clothing design as well as wings. Due to Fairy Heart's infinite Magic Power and the Space Between Time's Power, he is able to control time and space, as when Natsu blew him back with a powerful attack he reformed his being as well as the area that was destroyed with ease. After attaining this form, his power increases even further to levels that possibly make him stronger than Etherion. *'Time Magic: '''After accessing the Space Between Time's power, Zeref was said to have the control of time, shown by reversing the debris of the destroyed part of the guild when attacked by Natsu **'Neo Eclipse:' With the power of Fairy Heart and the Space Between Time, Zeref is able to merge both Magics into one, to create this Magic. With it he can relive life again, destroying the current world while the new one replaces it. Neo Eclipse was in the form a door (by walking through it will induce the magic) as Zeref merged it with Fairy Tail's guild door. This spell could possibly Reset Time. Fairy_Heart-Induced_Form.jpg|Zeref's Fairy Heart Form 0533-014.jpg|Zeref's Time Reversal Neo-Eclipse.jpg|Neo Eclipse '''Key:' Base | Fairy Heart Form Gallery Zeref's_appearance.png tumblr_static_tumblr_static_15xmofc5dda88k444w8kkg0ww_640.png ZerefRender1.png Zeref_Emperor's_Outfit.png Natsu vs Zeref Anime Visual.jpeg Zeref_Swag.jpg 0523-014.jpg 0530-018.jpg 0532-020.jpg 0532-021.jpg Zeref dragneel fairy heart mode by advance996-db725i7.jpg Natsu Vs Zeref - 2.jpg Zervis_Hug.jpg Zervis_Hotspring.jpg Zervis_Christmas.jpg Zervis_Spin.jpg 0537-017.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Galbatorix (Inheritance Cycle) Galbatorix's Profile (This was using Base Zeref. Speed was equalized and both characters were in-character but serious) Inconclusive Matches: Sirzechs Lucifer (High School DxD) Sirzechs's Profile (Fairy Heart Zeref and True Form Sizech were used) Zeldris (Nanatsu no Taizai) Zeldris's Profile (Base Zeref and 2nd Key Zeldris were used) Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Death Users Category:Light Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Royal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders Category:Life Users Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Space Users Category:Creation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Life and Death Users Category:Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Geniuses Category:Telepaths Category:Fusionism Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Book Users Category:Guild Masters Category:Kings Category:Tier 6